Enamorada de mi Hermanastro
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: Brandy Smiths una chica de 17 años muy malhumorada, sera capaz de aguantar de su hermanastro y madrastra, se llevaran bien Lysandro y Brandy
1. Prologo

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Prologo

Narra Brandy

Joder, mi padre arruino lo suficiente esta familia, por un lado esta que golpeaba a mi madre lo que causo el divorcio, pero a mi pequeña hermana fue a la que mas le dolió, ella ahora vive con mamá, su padrastro y su nueva hermanastra, ahora solo quedo yo, quien siempre nuestro lazo de padre e hija era fuerte, soy testigo de una nueva boda, mi padre y su amante, Melany Ainsworth, 28 años de edad, la ahora esposa de mi padre, no es tan mala como lo parece, pero su hijo, mi nuevo hermano, era misterioso, menos mal que no lo conocía hasta hoy, las presentaciones pero porque, mi papa decidió casarse nuevamente sabiendo que lo único que conseguiste fue una separación

-Brandy ¡Brandy!.-ese era mi padre nuevamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¡Que quieres!.-le grité odio esta situación sabia que en cualquier momento ese lazo que mi padre y yo tenias se iba a dispersar

Eso pensé se quedo callado odiaba que yo le gritara despues de eso, me fui a mi cuarto estaba molesta por esta razón no era lo peor de eso sino que mi hermanastro, ademas de ser una año mayor que yo, tenía su cuarto justo al lado del mio, pero no podía negar que era lindo, esperen porque pienso eso es mi hermanastro yo no me puedo enamorar de el ni por que me dieran dinero, pero no lo podía negar mi casa era grande era una de esas princesas adineradas, que tiene de malo nada, me interrumpieron nuevamente al tocar mi puerta

-¡¿Quien es y que quiere?!.-pregunte de muy mala manera

-Soy tu hermanastro al menos puedes abrirme, y así hablamos.-me respondió yo iba no abrirle pero mi cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia

-Ya pasa antes de que me arrepienta.-le dije y así lo hizo

-Gracias.-no era nada por favor solo quería hablar con alguien en ese momento todos menos mi padre.-y ahora puedes contarme la razón de salir de esa manera de donde estábamos.-me pregunto yo solo me acomode en mi cama

-De acuerdo, primero las presentaciones para que no pienses que no soy una maleducada por haberme ido de ese modo.-le dije y le extendí mi mano

-Lysandro Ainsworth.-mi hermano o mejor dicho mi hermanastro, o medio hermana como busquen decirle a esto

-Brandy Smiths.-le dije y el solo me dedico una sonrisa, sabia que era educado.-la verdad me fui porque no tenia intención de conocer al que sería mi hermanastro y mi madrastra, solo le dije a mi padre que si porque el y yo tenemos un lazo desde que yo era una bebe, es difícil ver durante tu crecimiento como tu padre le pagaba a tu madre día y noche, no me acostumbro a esto, mejor dicho lo detesto, pero solo hago por mi papá porque se que es especial el tener alguien a quien mas querer.-le dije y el solo me escuchaba.-pero de todo esto no estoy acostumbrada a tener un hermano, porque de verdad yo tengo a mi hermana de tan solo 14 años, esto para es difícil un poco solo que no quiero que se vea implicada en algo que aso entre nuestros padres.-le dije y el solo me escuchaba

-Creo pasamos por lo mismo, la verdad jamas eh tenido hermanos, solo soy hijo único, quería una hermana o hermano, pero no se pudo, ahora tengo la oportunidad de tenerla, puede que no seamos hermanos de sangre pero somos hermanos.-me dijo y la verdad de eramos casi parecidos, nuestros pasados son casi iguales

-Ahora entiendo, podemos llevarnos bien, solo por nuestros padres.-le dije y el solo me dedico una de mas sinceras sonrisas

-Por nuestros padres.-yo solo asentí por lo que dijo

Al parecer mi hermano despues de nuestra charla, el se fue y vi como dos personas conocidas para mi estaban paradas en la puerta escuchando mi conversación yo con Melany no había algo en contra, pero estaba molesta con mi padre, yo solo decidí levantarme y darle un golpe en la puerta en el lado de mi padre para que se alejara de allí y hice que Melany entrara, tenía la oportunidad de conocerla y después si hablaría con mi padre

-Melany por favor pasa.-le dije y ella paso a mi cuarto, y se sentó cerca de mi cama

-Hola Brandy.-me dijo solo le sonreí era igual a su hijo pero ella es mas educada, que el joven Lysandro

-Melany me agradas demasiado se nota que no tenemos mucho de que hablar ero se nota a simple vista, y perdón por haberme retirado de ese modo es que estaba molesta, con mi padre.-le dije y abrazo, abrazaba al igual que como mi madre me abrazaba de pequeña

-Brandy es normal, todavía no te acostumbras a la situación, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse ero veo que te agradara llevarte bien con mi hijo es un chico muy callado, y misterioso.-me dijo yo solo sonreí y ella se retiro poco despues mi papa, entro a mi cuarto, lo saque lanzándole, almohadas me dijo algo que no entendí

-¡Brandy Valentina Smiths! deja de lanzarme las almohadas.-acaso me llamo por mi nombre completo odiaba eso

-¡Pierdete! y no me llames por mi nombre completo, sabes que estoy muy enojada contigo.-le dije y se me acerco a mi sabía que me iba hacer cosquillas mi debilidad

-No hasta que me digas el porque de estar molesta.-me pregunto y todavía tenia ese descaro

-Porque sera arruinaste mi familia eso no te basta, tantos años de matrimonio, eres un estúpido odio todo esto.-le grite de verdad estaba muy molesta

-Eso ya te dije fue tu madre la que lo hizo.-me respondió

-Si pero quiero saber quien la llevo a tal extremo.-le dije lo único que hizo fue alejarse, y irse de mi cuarto murmurando algunas cosas

Si el lo sabia porque me pregunta el debe entender que estaba, hace como tres semanas fue su divorcio luego me entero que le pidió matrimonio a su amante, y hace una semana se casaron, y hoy me la presenta la verdad es un descaro


	2. La Separación

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 1

Narra Brandy

Una semana después y los problemas entre mis padres no acaban, seguro mis padres si se van a separar, yo no lo quiero mi hermana tampoco pero no es mucho lo que podemos hacer, odio que mi padre arruine, mi familia, siempre hemos sido los cuatro juntos, siempre ah sido así pero porque ahora, para Sharon y para mi es difícil ver como una familia que es unida desde hace mucho tiempo se desmorone, que estúpido, joder siempre es lo mismo, discusiones, golpes, escapa de la casa, ya no se puede pedir mas, solo falta que, papá lleve su amante, esto es el colmo

-Brandy ¡Brandy!.-me grito mi padre incansables veces

-Que quieres!.-le respondí de mala gana

-Te estaba diciendo que ya mañana es la separación, quiero que sepas que dentro de una semana podrás conocer de tu nueva madrastra.-dijo mi padre tranquilo, ese día mamá salió con Sharon hacer no se que lo que le dio a mi padre la oportunidad de hablar conmigo

-¡Que! ¡Que ya no te basta haber destruido lo que había entre mamá y tu, ahora me impones una madrastras, pasaste limite papá arruinaste el calor de familia en el que Sharon y yo habíamos crecido! espero y estés feliz.-le dije yo aceptaba que entre el y mamá todo allá acabado pero no acepto que me imponga una madrastra

-Brandy ¡Brandy! ¡Espera Brandy!.-me estaba gritando yo solo no lo escuche me fui directo a mi habitación y me encerré hasta que escuche a mamá gritar y mi hermana tocar mi puerta

Esto es increíble papá estaba pasando los limites, estaba discutiendo frente de una de sus dos hijas y sobretodo frente la menor, la verdad esta situación era espantosa, es una separación, el rompimiento de un lazo de tantos años, nuevo casamiento y una nueva familia tanto para mi como para mi hermana, pero nosotras no podíamos hacer nada, en verdad era doloroso

-¡Brandy-Nii!.-grito mi hermana y toco incansables veces mi puerta

-¿Que sucede Sharon-nii?.-le pregunte

-Papá y mamá volvieron a discutir, ya no quiero esto Brandy-Nii, quiero que estemos juntos como siempre, que volvamos hacer una familia.-dijo mi hermana entre los sollozos

-Tranquila Sharon-nii, sabes que ya nada es como antes, nuestros padres separar tu te iras con mamá y yo me quedare aquí, con papá, pero no llores.-le dije a mi hermana, es mi hermana, para ella es difícil ver como sus padres se separan

En verdad para las dos lo es pero que podemos hacer nosotras, ellos así lo decidieron hagamos lo que hagamos, su decisión no va a cambiar, haga lo que se haga, dentro de una semana conoceré a mi madrastra y mi hermana al que sería su padrastro, ¿Difícil? tal vez, pero ya se ve que nosotras no es mucho lo que podemos hacer somos solo dos, pronto cuatro, por mi hermanastro, porque se que la amante **"Mi Madrastra"**, tiene un hijo es un año mayor que yo, y el padrastro de mi hermana tiene una hija de mi edad, misma apariencia a la mía, solo espero que mi hermana no me reemplacé

Espere a que llegara mañana para ver que era lo que por fin sucedía, que era lo que el juez diría o decidiría, cualquier decisión o palabra dicha por el juez es la que mas vale, duro tal vez, solo tal vez, eso no se decidía ahora, solo mañana, solo mañana, después de tanto pensar me quede dormida, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, lágrimas que eh reservado por meses, lágrimas que han sido causadas por mi padre, cosa que duele, nunca supe que dolería de este modo ver como tus padres se separan, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo

Al día siguiente

Bueno hoy mis padres se separan definitivamente, y no hay nada que lo impida, o nadie que lo impida, la noche llore todo lo que pude, luzco mal, me maquille ligeramente para ocultar mis ojeras, las cuales se ven espantosas, mi hermana no era mas que un mar de lágrimas, mi madre igual, yo era la única que estaba de una manera aterradora, y esa mirada asesina iba solo dirigida a mi padre pero no sabia si de verdad, estaba mis padres seguro de todo esto, solo era una pesadilla pero me equivoque completamente, no era una pesadilla estaba pasando hoy y era real


	3. Presentación y Una boda

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 2

Narra Brandy

Ya paso el divorcio no puedo pedir mas dado que mi papá, ya esta por casarse nuevamente, y quien es testigo de todo esto yo, bueno hoy es la visita de mi madrastra mi padre me ah dicho que es una buena mujer, tiene un hijo de 18 años, soy testigo de todo lo que esta sucediendo, solo espero que esta nueva vida no me arruine lo que eh vivido, solo espero eso

-Brandy baja.-dijo mi padre me arregle lo mejor posible para causar la mejor impresión posible

-Voy padre.-le respondí, y cuando baje vi a mi madrastra con una sonrisa en sus labios y su hijo al lado, el cual también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

No me lo esperaba para nada, mi hermanastro era lindo, y su madre era perfecta para estar al lado de mi padre, se que una simple separación y un nuevo casamiento, y estoy acostumbrada, yo sabia que papá y mamá iban hacer cambio cada mes yo iba a estar con mama y Sharon con papa, pero era asombroso, jamas había tenido un hermano

-Hola me llamo Brandy.-dije yo llegando a donde estaba mi papá y los otros dos individuos

-Brandy eres tal cual como tu padre nos demostró.-dijo Melany, yo solo mire a otro lado

-Gracias.-le dije y sonreí

Jamas pensé que mi madrastra es la mujer mas buena que existe, su hijo pues en ese aire soy feliz pero era mas feliz en el ambiente en el cual había crecido por durante 17 años, pero no me quejo es la única manera para convivir con otras personas que no fueran mi familia y que tiene de malo

-Brandy ¡Brandy!.-me llamo mi padre yo lo fulmine con la mirada

-Si padre.-le dije

-Hija puedes convivir con Lysandro en lo que yo hablo con Melany.-me dijo y yo solo asentí y salí de la sala y seguido Lysandro

Es increíble jamas espere este ambiente, era bueno solo que algo no me cuadraba en estas cosas, yo enamorada de mi hermanastro, es mi medio hermano lo admito, es lindo y tambien lo admito pero que puedo hacer, solo espero no enamorarme de el, pues la razón es obvio es mi hermanastro, solo espero eso

-Y dime tienes algun hermano o hermana?.-le pregunte pero se quedo callado un segundo tal vez pensaba en que decirme

-No soy hijo único y tu ¿tienes hermanos?.-me pregunto

-Si una pequeña, pero vive con mi madre, solo tiene 14 años esta situación le afecta demasiado, bueno a ambas nos afecta.-le dije y así entablamos una conversación por un largo rato hasta que nuestros padres aparecieron

Si fue así la noticia que no quería oír la acabo de oír, es injusto saber que tus padres se separan y al día siguiente te presentan a la que va ser tu madrastra, y tu nuevo hermano, solo espero cometer el error de enamorarme de mi hermanastro, no somos de la misma sangre así que no es ningún delito o sí, no es incesto no es nada, así que no hay problema

-Hija, Lysandro primero hija esta noticia no te va a gustar pero lo tienes que aceptar.-dijo mi papa pero yo no lo escuche pues estaba en mi mundo

-Ya se no me digan se van a casar, me alegro por ustedes.-le dije porque esto ya me lo sabía

Mi padre se quedo atónito con lo que dije, esa era mi idea, dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, el lazo paternal que tengo con mi padre es duradero, pues ah estado conmigo desde que soy una bebe, el es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, el lazo que no tengo con mi madre lo tengo con mi padre que mas puedo pedir, mas nada lo que tengo es con lo que de verdad soy feliz

Solo que tengo que superar esto, ahora solo soy una chica adinerada que vive con su padre, sus padres están separados, que falta que digan que estoy enamorada de mi hermanastro, solo eso falta, pero no me importa si me gusta porque ocultarlo, me gusta gran cosa, bueno era lo importante

Mi padre dijo que su boda con melany esta pautada para dos semanas, lo bueno es que yo soy dama de honor, y Lysandro, mi hermanastro, o mejor dicho mi nuevo hermano, mis padres siempre soñaron tener un varón, pero no pudieron, ahora que mi padre tiene un nuevo hijo, esta feliz solo que a mi no me cambia por nada, Lysandro es mi pareja, claro tengo el trabajo de dama de honor en la boda de mi padre y melany, y claro mi hermanastro es mi pareja no me incomoda para nada

Dos semanas después

Este el día esperado, Melany esta de los nervios, bueno quien no, yo estoy igual, pero son por otras razones que en este momento no puedo decir, lo peor es que mi mamá va ser testigo de esta boda mi hermanita igual, de todas las personas de este mundo porque ellas, yo no quiero que mi hermana sufra, yo solo protegerla de esta estúpida situación pero es imposible, imposible pero no era de importar mi madre es de carácter fuerte, no hay nada que le afecte, es tan solida como un hierro

-Melany tranquila se que estas nerviosa es normal, ademas que ya no te casaste una vez, toma esto como una segunda vez.-le dije yo relajándola, no le dire mamá pero si seré su amiga lo cual no tiene nada de malo

-Brandy no sabes como me ayuda eso, pero aun así sea una segunda vez, estoy nerviosa.-me respondió solo que se relajo un poco, poco no es nada

-Melany calma, solo no pienses en las miles de personas que te verán entrar por esas puertas, piensa que en un altar van estar tu mi padre, yo tu dama de honor, tu hijo, tus otras damas de honor y el sacerdote.-le dije y con eso se calmo lo suficiente

Ese día tenía un vestido color rosa coral hasta las rodillas, un peinado para nada extravagante, y un maquillaje ligero, no era de asombrarse yo una dama de honor, era increíble, no era lo mas visto en una boda que la hija del novio sea escogida como la dama de honor de la novia


	4. Convivencia o Un amor

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 3

Narra Brandy

Los meses pasan rápido y por rápido me refiero que mi madrastra y mi hermanastro viven bajo el mismo techo que el mio, lo peor de todo es que ahora no se si fijarme de Lysandro como hermano o como mi pretendiente, estos meses me hice su mejor amiga, el me gusta pero tengo que ocultarlo, nadie lo puede saber, estoy muy confundida, vamos a un mismo instituto, vivimos en una misma casa, esto es una tortura para mi, esto no puede pasarme no a mi

-Brandy me estas escuchando.-ese era lysandro interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, siempre era rutina hacer los deberes juntos, así yo no reprobaba, y tampoco aplazaba

-Que me decías.-le respondí no le preste la mas mínima atención

-Nah olvidalo, estudiar contigo es imposible.-me dijo yo no le preste atención

-Lysandro espera.-le detuve

-Y ahora que.-tengo que decirle, ya no lo soporto

-Se que lo que te voy a decir esta mal, pero tu me gustas.-le dije su rostro mostró una enorme sorpresa.-pero ve el lado bueno somos hermanastros, ni siquiera somos hermanos de sangre, no hacemos nada malo

-Brandy te equivocas, estamos haciendo mal, el echo de que tu me gustas y yo te gusto.-me dijo que yo le gusto, después de todo ese día fue un buen día, yo solo me acerque y deposite un tierno beso en los labios y me fui a mi habitación

Narra Lysandro

Estoy confundido, ella me gusta pero es mi hermana, o mi hermanastra, difícil pero que puedo hacer, uno no decide de quien se enamora, cada una de sus facetas ella es hermosa, pero el incesto esta muy mal visto en la sociedad, no se que me gusto de ella, sera su hermoso y albino cabello, o esos hermosos ojos morados que ella posee, no solo eso sino que me pongo demasiado nervioso cada vez que hago los deberes con ella, cada tarde, de cada día en la semana

Es mi hermanastra, mi hermanita menor, el amor de mi vida, pero porque me enamore de ella, es mi hermana menor, la que cuido, con la que me llevo bien, difícil tal vez, pero ese beso que deposito en mis labios, no es típico de ella, pero demuestra que le gusto, que de verdad le gusto

Sin dejar que los meses pasan rápido, ahora se sabe que mi madre y mi padrastro esperan un hijo que si es dentro su matrimonio, un hermano o hermana, como hacer para que mi padrastro y mi madre no se enteren de esto, son dos familias diferentes, no se si estamos haciendo algo malo o bueno, solo estoy confundido

* * *

**Diganme les gusta como narra su peligris, yo lo adoro como narra, y eso que el es mi chico favorito, claro en el juego solo que jamas pensé que fuera tan sexy aun así narrara en la historia... Lo amo... Nadie se le acerque es mio... Y no lo comparto**

**Las quiere**

**Estrella Styles**

**Pd: Lo que dije anteriormente no es cierto así que no le toquen un solo cabello, de mi peligris, si no quieren que os pase algo o si, (Escritora Yandere Mode On)**

**Besos**

**Estrella Styles**


	5. Una Piedra en mi Camino

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 4

Narra Brandy

el año paso volando, y finalmente Lysandro y yo estábamos juntos, no se como sucedió, solo se que sucedió, ¿Hermanastros juntos eso es posible? si lo es, mi problema ahora era que mi padre se entero, como car*jos se entero no se, cuando se entero hubo una discusión que solo nos importaba a el y a mi, claro que para mi no me importaba si ese lazo que existía con mi padre se desmoronaba como se desmorono el matrimonio de mis padres, yo solo quiero ser feliz y nadie me lo va impedir

-¡Brandy ven aquí!.-me grito mi padre pero yo solo me retire estaba furiosa, porque no puedo ser feliz

-¡Pierdete! dejame ser feliz que tiene de malo.-le dije pues otra discusión mas

-Es tu hermanastro, no puedes enamorarte de el y lo sabes.-me dijo yo solo le di la espalda

-Y que con eso somos felices, acaso importa, claro que no, pero para ti siempre es primero el ¡Status Social! de que puede pensar la sociedad, antes de tu hija, acaso yo no importo, haces todo sin preguntarme, o sin decirme, ¡Te odio!.-le grite y solo me fui de la habitación en la que estaba, y me dirigí a mi habitación y me encerre

No me importa lo que la sociedad de mi Status diga, acaso me importa solo quiero ser feliz, y mi papá va tener que aceptarlo al final, solo quiero ser feliz, porque car*jos a mi papá le importa mas su Status Social antes que yo, Lo odio, desde un principio yo sabia que nada estaba mal pero que no puedo hacer, fue el que me incluyo en esta situación sin siquiera decirme, claro para el yo jamas fui importante

-Brandy estas hay.-esa voz era la de mi amado

-Lysandro vete no quiero estar con nadie en este momento, por favor.-le dije la verdad estaba demasiado furiosa y era el con menos debía pagar mi rabia

-No me iré solo hablemos.-claro que con un tono suplicante quien se negaba, así que lo deje pasar

-Solo es hablar ¿Verdad?.-no me dejo terminar ya que tomo posesión de mis labios

-Tu padre se entero.-el lo veía en mi mirar, el sabia que hace rato había discutido con papá

-Si lo sabe pero yo te amo, y nadie nos puede separar, somos solo hermanastros, ni siquiera hermanos de sangre, no cometemos nada malo, pero a mi papá solo le importa su Status Social, de que puede pensar la sociedad de su hija y su hijastro.-le dije y lo abrace, y llore hasta quedarme dormida

-Yo también te amo pero estamos haciendo mal, pero somos felices acaso no es lo importante para nosotros, si lo es solo que tu padre no te deja ver la realidad.-me susurro, y se fue de mi habitación

Lysandro tiene razón para nosotros, nuestra felicidad es mas importante que lo que mi padre puede pensar, yo lo amo el me ama, no puedo pedir mas, solo que estoy muy confundida, estoy con la persona que de verdad amo, y estoy furiosa con mi padre, al menos mi madre me entiende, no tiene nada de malo, ya no soy una niña solo que mi padre me trata como una, odiaba que me tratara como una niña, ya soy casi una adulta


	6. Un Impedimento

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 5

Narra Brandy

Esta situación es odiosa, a cada cinco minutos tenía discusiones estúpidas con mi padre, por mi relación, yo solo le decía no es mi hermano de sangre, cosas así pero no me importaba porque el era mi novio le gustara o no a mi padre dado el caso mi madre me apoyaba en esto Melany esta feliz de que lysandro y yo estemos juntos, no somos hermanos de sangre así que podemos, somos hermanastros, solo eso gran cosa, la sociedad, mi sociedad lo toma como incesto que estúpido

-Brandy Valentina Smiths, no puedes estar con Lysandro entiendelo de una vez.-me decía mi padre pero yo solo le ignoraba

-No me llames por mi nombre completo, y porque no somos solo hermanastros, papá tu mas que nadie debería apoyarme y mamá la que debería estar en contra, papá no es mi hermano de sangre, dejame ser feliz ¿Porque no puedo ser feliz con quien de verdad amo?.-le grite justo en ese momento aparecieron Lysandro y su madre, y yo lo unico que hice fue abrazar a Lysandro

-John, tu hija tiene razón ellos son solo hermanastros, debes darte cuenta que tu hija es feliz, yo al principio iba a ponerme en contra pero al verlos felices cuando están juntos decidí apoyarlos, tu hija es feliz deberías apoyarla.-dijo melany para defendernos

Melany tiene razón papé debe defendernos, pero no importa, para mi importante es mi felicidad, y si para ser feliz tengo que escaparme lo are no me importa cuanta cosas deba pasar, es por mi amor por lo que debo luchar, no es por eso por los que mis padres me educaron, no pero no puedo dejar que alguien se interponga

Mi padre no me apoya, pero mi madre si, Melany también solo me queda solo queda a que el me apoye, no me queda no mas que irme alguna otra parte, como la casa de mama pero no se donde viva, o tal vez quedarme aquí, y aguantar las discusiones seguidas con mi padre, opto por la segunda opción

-Brandy, ¡Brandy!.-ese era lysandro lo hace cada vez que no le prestaba atención, ya que el me ayudaba con mis deberes

-Si Lysandro.-le dije y le sonreí, y lo mire con una mirada que demostraba ternura

-Estas muy distraída últimamente, me dices que es.-me pregunto y yo decidí responderle

-Pues las peleas con mi padre no cambian solo espero que el nos apoye, o que me apoye en mi decisión como hizo tu madre.-le dije y mi mirada cambio, y en eso mi padre entra a mi habitación

-Solo espera a que las cosas cambien, yo debo ayudar a mi madre con algo, vuelvo luego.-dijo eso y me beso y despues se retiro

Solo soy fuerte cuando Lysandro esta a mi lado, pero cuando estoy con mi padre todo se derrumba y no entiendo porque pasa, yo solo pido que mi padre me apoye, porque Melany esta de acuerdo ella me quiere como hija pero yo la verdad no lo soy, su hija es la que esta apunto de nacer una Smiths Ainsworth, mi hermanita, yo ahora no puedo ver a Lysandro como mi hermanastro ni como un amigo, lo veo como mi pareja para toda la eternidad, toda la eternidad una palabra demasiado grande

-Hija, ¡Brandy!.-me perdí en mis pensamientos que perdí el momento en el que mi padre me llamaba

-Si padre.-le dije no quería sonar grosera, pues no tenia ganas de discutir con el

-Hija entiendo que eres feliz, solo no puedo entender porque con el chico que desde hace meses es tu hermanastro.-me dijo mi padre yo solo le mire y le dedique una de las sonrisas mas sinceras

-La verdad papa no se, jamas lo espere pero yo nunca decidí, solo me enamore de el, solo te pido papa no mas discusiones, solo te pido que me apoyes en mi decisión, que me apoyes en mi felicidad.-le dije y me perdí nuevamente en mis pensamientos

Una decisión difícil tal vez, pero este fue el camino que yo eh escogido porque nunca, lo decidí de este modo, solo paso, jamas pensé que las cosas sucederían de este modo, solo quiero ser feliz, quiero ser feliz, deseo ser feliz con la persona con la que verdad me enamore, se que el incesto esta muy mal visto para mi sociedad, pero mi padre no me desheredo por la acción cometida de parte mía, mejor me apoyo como ningún otro padre lo haría con su hija

Solo quiero ser feliz y es lo unico que pido, ya no tengo que hacer algo malo para poder ser feliz mientras acepten que yo soy feliz, yo estoy bien el resto no me importa, no me importa lo que la sociedad, mi sociedad piense de mi

* * *

**Aviso Importante**

**El siguiente capitulo abra lemon, Significa para mayores de 18, no me hago responsable si les causa un trauma psicológico, solo es una advertencia, solo una pequeña ero es importante  
**

**Las quiere**

**Estrella Styles **


	7. Camino Para La Felicidad

¡

**Es mi primer no me hago responsable de aquellos sensibles a estos temas, o inocentes con esta clase de temas, ya que esta de su responsabilidad si lo leen o no, solo no me culpen a mi, porque lo estoy advirtiendo antes de que empiecen a leerlo**

**Sin mas preambulos ahora disfruten de su lemon**

* * *

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 6

Narra Brandy

Justo hoy mi padre y Melany salieran, yo no quería quedarme sola entiendo que estaba con mi hermanastro, entiendo que es mi novio ahora pero tengo miedo, a veces pienso cosas que jamas pasaran, cosas que jamas serán verdad, ese dia me quede encerrada en mi habitación no quise salir, no tengo ojos para ver a mi padre, yo sabia que le había traicionado, que lo traicione con mi decisión, con mi decisión mal tomada

-Porque no haz querido al menos salir.-sentí cierta respiración en mi cuello que hizo que me estremeciera

-Pues simplemente no tengo nada que hacer fuera de mi habitación.-le respondí ni siquiera lo voltee a ver, el solo tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a verlo

-No es cierto algo haz echo y no tienes cara para dirigirte a mi padrastro.-me dijo y me beso con pasión jamas me lo espere de el, jamas me lo espere de el

-Si es cierto solo no la tengo.-le dije y me separe de el, o mejor dicho me senté en mi cama

Solo no era de noche si no que tuve miedo a estar sola con mi hermanastro, o mejor dicho mi novio, no se porque pero me quede con el en mi habitación donde todo estaba casi oscuro, solo casi no sabia que pasaria, eso era incierto, ya que no lo sabia, y era difícil creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar

-Brandy tengo algo para darte.-yo no lo podia creer, mi hermanastro, mi novio, alguien que amo mas que a nadie estaba a punto de darme algun regalo eso en era especial

-Que es, Lys dime.-le insisti y de tanto insistirle mis ojos se iluminaron, con su regalo, era algo especial en el, algo que jamas espere ver de el

-Toma.-me regalo una pulsera donde tenia nuestros nombres grabados, y nuestros apellidos combinados, era una hermosa pulsera, muy hermosa para mi gusto

-Gracias Lys, Gracias.-le abracé y lo beso, tanto fue nuestro beso que nos quedamos acostados ambos en mi cama

Juntos en una misma cama sabia lo que iba a pasar, jamas lo espere de este modo, solo que me quede pensando el lo siguiente que sucedería, lo estaba por pasar, por pasar

-Permiteme estar esta noche contigo.-me pregunto yo solo asentí, y el empezó a besar mi cuello, yo para no gemir solo me mordí mi labio inferior, no quise hacer algo que no debía, no queria gemir no queria

-Esta bien.-le dije ya que no me era problema para mi estaríamos solos por horas, por horas, que para mi resultarían eternas

El continuo con su trabajo de recorrer cada parte de mi delicado cuerpo, solo que jamas espere que me dejara tan expuesta, claro que estamos solos, nadie se daría de cuenta de lo que paso, nadie, de solo pensarlo me daban unas ganas de que mi papa y melany tardaran bastante

Esto esta mal, estaba mal, pero si hacerte sentir alguien, con la persona que amas, hacer el amor con quien de verdad amas, eso estoy sintiendo en este momento ya que estoy con Lysandro haciendo "eso" con el, solo con el

Yo me concentre en no gemir, me concentre en una manera de calmar estas sensaciones que mi hermano me hace sentir, que mi novio o hermanastro me hace sentir, pero esas ganas de gemir fueron detenidas, no se porque

El solo se concentro en hacer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba por pasar lo que no esperaba, tanto así que ese grito que di fue uno ensordecedor

-¡AH! ¡Lysandro!.-grite pues el dolor para mi fue insoportable es solo me callo con un beso

Estuvimos asi varias horas que ambos acabamos exhaustos, pero lo mas confortable para mi es saber que despues de eso Lysandro se quedo conmigo, a mi lado, y así sera siempre, siempre

* * *

**Den por terminado mi lemon, ya no se me ocurre mas nada, soy pesima para mis lemon's así esto es todo espero y les halla gustado**

**Besos**

**Estrella Styles**


	8. Una Nueva Miembro en la Familia

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 7

Tres Meses Después

Narra Brandy

Aquella noche donde me entregue a mi hermanastro demostrandole que lo amo mas que un simple hermano, estaba mal y que con eso, yo lo amo el me ama, solo espero que de ese demostración de amor salgo un pequeño problema, bueno no tan pequeño, porque yo lo deseaba mas que nada, mi hijo, o un hijo mio y de el, yo se lo mencione y el lo acepto sabe que fue parte y parte

-Brandy, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo.-me dijo Lysandro siempre era de abrazarme donde crecia nuestro pequeño milagro

-De nada.-le dije y yo solo le bese, lo peor fue que mi padre ya se había enterado

Mi padre se entero y tambien melany, ya para mi era castigo suficiente, me pedian que lo abortara, pero porque si es mi milagro, mi o y de Lysandro, no me van a obligar hacer algo que yo no quiero, no lo hare

-Hija podemos hablar un momento.-me pregunto mi padre, claro que yo gustosa acepte

-Se puede saber sobre que.-que no diga de mi hijo que no sea de mi hijo

-De tu hijo, dime hija que hice yo para merecer tanto castigo de tu parte, mi pequeña hija, mi niña, a la que cuide de todo, y apoye.-me dijo mi padre

-Dejame pensar arruinaste mi familia, claro que no es tu culpa es tuya y de mama, osea de ambos es la culpa, y si me vas a pedir que aborte a mi hijo, olvida esa idea que no lo hare.-le dije yo solo me moleste que cada vez que me pidieran cosa imposible para hacer

-Entiendo hija, ese bebe, mi nieto jamas separa de tu lado solo quiero saber si hay responsabilidad por parte tuya y de Lysandro.-me pregunto y va a responder hasta que sentí unas manos en mi vientre

-Si la hay.-dijimos al unisono pues sabia que la persona detras mio era mi hermanastro, mi novio como deseen llamarle

Yo sabia que el no me dejaría sola en esto nunca lo haria, pues de eso yo estaba tan segura solo espero que no nos comprometan por lo tanto estoy feliz con eso

yo solo tengo 17 años de edad, es algo grande para mi y no lo podia creer, ya soy madre o estaba por ser madre, mi padre se tomo bien la noticia, la que no se la tomaría bien iba a hacer mi madre, así que decidi visitarla y lysandro me acompaño pes no quería que fuera sola, a veces era odioso, pero aun así lo amo

-Hola madre.-llegue yo a la casa de mi madre y como yo era recibida pues entre y salude

-Hermanita, te extrañe mucho.-esa es Sharon-nii mi pequeña hermana

-Sharon-nii yo tambien te extrañado.-le dije y la abrace, como siempre ella era de esas niñas que siempre querian un abrazo

-Hija como has estado, y quien es el joven que te acompaña.-mi madre me saludo y como hacia falta me pregunto

-Madre veras el es mi novio y el futuro padre de mi hijo.-mi madre y mi hermana se quedaron cara de que

-Tu novio, y futuro padre de tu hijo, ah hija me vas a dar un nieto felicidades.-me dijo mi madre y yo que pense me reprenderia pero no fue así

Bueno mi madre se lo tomo muy bien a pesar de que yo queria mantener el secreto guardado, pero no fue así eso siempre sale a la luz y como yo soy una modelo famosa mucho peor, mi agencia se entero, pero no fue nada grave, porque lo aceptaron y seguiré haciendo lo que quiero, claro que ahora formo parte de la colección especial de maternidad, y bueno ropa bonita tiene así que la pedire para usarla, ya que estoy en esa etapa especial para una mujer porque mejor aprovechar


	9. Error Nuevos miembros en la Familia

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 8

Narra Brandy

Miembros de mi familia, mi nueva familia estaban contentos por la noticia pero solo una no lo estaba y era mi madre, no se que tenia de malo, puede que 17 años, pero se lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, papa no me dijo nada me dijo al principio pero despues que recapacito y vio que hacia mal, pero por que ella, ella cuando me tuvo tenia mi edad y me viene hablar de moral cuando ella fue igual, como segun dice mi madre _"Se aprenden de los errores cometidos"_ de pequeña no entendia a lo que se referia con ello, pero ahora lo entiendo

-Brandy haces mal.-esa era mi mama hablandome de moral

-Mejor no me hables madre tu tambien cometiste mal, me tuviste cuando tenias mi edad, y aun asi me hablas de moral si claro.-era un mes viviendo con ella, y con mi parecida y su esposo, que horror, ver mi parecido era como verme en un espejo

-Mama vamos dejala, no parece ser tu hija ya que cometio el mismo error.-pero no la culpo se enamoro, y las hormonas se vuelven locas.-esa es mi parecido Valerie como la odio, pero era la hermanastra de Sharon pero yo le dije a Sharon que pasara lo que pasara supiera que yo siempre seria su hermana mayor

-Valerie pierdete por hay que nadie te dijo que te metieras en asuntos que no son de tu importancia.-le dije porque para ser mi parecido era muy manipuladora

-Y porque no te pierdes tu estupida.-acaso escuche bien mi parecido mal echo me dijo estupida

-No me hagas reir tonta, para ser mi parecido no eres ni la mitad de hermosa que soy yo de acuerdo.-le dijo y se desaparecio

-Brandy no le hables asi a Valerie.-hay si ahora reclamame como que si nunca lo hubieras echo lo mismo con la tia Agatha

El mes paso rapido que mas que para esperar ya me iria de nuevo a vivir con mi papa, con Melany y mi Lysandro, y estaba mas que claro que, esta vez no iria yo sola, tambien iria conmigo la pesada Valerie, pero antes de llegar a la casa le impuse unas reglas, que era obvio que iba a cumplir era mi enemiga a muerte pues la conozco de la academia de modelaje, y obvio ella moria por tener todo lo que yo tengo pero sabia que no lo iba a tener

-Valerie antes de llegar a la que es mi casa, tengo que decirte ciertas cosas que vas a cumplir.-me vio con cara de fastidio pero me tenia que calar

-Como cuales tonta.-eso ya sabia que me lo diria

-Primero al llegar a mi casa, estara mi hermanastro, mi novio para ser mas clara, no le hables porque te arrancare cada uno de esos cabellos albinos que tienes, o te los tendre que teñir o rapar, lo que se me ocurra si te le acercas a hablar ¿De acuerdo?.-despues de que le dije eso sus ojos se iluminaron

-Sales con tu hermanastro, esto es el colmo, que no te importa lo que piensen de ti, no te importa la opinion de la clase alta.-desde un principio dejo de importarme que empece a estar junto a el

-Dejo de importarme desde que lo conoci, en la clase alta a lo que yo estoy haciendo se llama incesto, pero mi papa es el mas poderoso entre los clase alta, asi que por lo tanto papa impone las reglas en el condominio en el que vivo.-le dije muy tranquilamente pues era verdad

-Entonces ya no tengo el interes en ligar con el padre de tu hijo, claro si es que el si es su padre.-pero esta con un c*rajo si es sinica obvio que es el padre, nunca estuve con nadie, tuve uno que otro novio pero yo les cortaba porque no eran de mi interes

desde entonces dos mese Valerie estaba viviendo bajo mi mismo techo, la vi una que otras veces ligarle a Lysandro, yo sabia que era ella la que le ligaba, asi que no me preocupaba por Lysandro porque el siempre me es file, y yo a el asi que nunca me preocupe por que me mintiera el nunca lo hizo

-Brandy estas hay.-era lysandro tocando a mi puerta

-Pasa Lys.-le dije estaba preocupado era obvio no sali en todo el dia de la habitacion

-Te encuentras bien.-si me encuentro bien solo que no dormi muy bien

-Si estoy bien.-le dije y se acosto y me abrazo

Era lo mejor que me podia pasar ya que estaba con lysandro en mi... Digo nuestra habitacion ya que no estaba bien que lysandro y yo durmieramos por separado, bueno segun mi padre, a pesar de ser menor a el un año yo le amaba, Lysandro me prometio que jamas estaria con otra chica, la sorpresa mas grande era a Lysandro casi se desmayaba cuando se entero que tendriamos gemelos

Yo me eche a reir, pues yo feliz de que tendria gemelos un niño y una niña, yo lo sabia, solo espere que a ninguno de los dos se les ocurra hacer alguna tremendura dentro de mi vientre, pero son mas tranquilos que yol cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre


	10. De mi enemiga a mi amiga

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 9

Narra Brandy

Que mes tan largo y yo deseando que mi parecido se largara pronto, no se porque pero le odio y lo suficiente que me darian muchas razon como mandarla a la isla de pascua para que tengan unas largas vacaciones y no tan prosperas, o mandara a ella y a su padre a unas largas vacaciones y no verlos nunca mas, es que ya no soporto esto quiero ver a mi hermanita, estupida ley la que hizo que la patria potestad de mi hermana estuviera bajo el poder de mama, porque no ambas bajo el cargo de mi mama

-Hija estas bien.-pregunto mi papa entrando a mi habitacion yo solo frunci el ceño y seguia mirando a la nada, estaba furiosa

-No es nada papa, de verdad quiero estar sola un poco.-le dije Lysandro y mi padre eran con los que menos debia pagar mi enojo

Bueno el mes paso rapido pero Valerie seguia aqui y ya me estaba fastidiando su presencia y es que Lysandro la veia como una amiga, pero no lo quiero mi psicopata interna me decia casi todo el tiempo odiaba admitirlo pero por primera vez mi yo interna tiene razon, que mejor forma que deshacerme de ella, pero no quiero deshacerme de la hermanastra de Sharon-nii y menos quiero que me traten de asesina aunque dudo mucho que eso pasara

Valerie no me molesta ella es buena, lo que de verdad me molestaba era su actitud de niña buena, yo sola sabia que no era niña buena pero nadie me creia, lo bueno es que mi padre y Lysandro no le creian ese papel de chica buena en pocas voces su papel era falso, para mi mi papa y Lysandro siempre seria falso

Yo no entiendo que era lo que Valerie odiaba de mi, porque por lo visto yo no me veia nada malo, pero la posicion social que tengo, era de envidiar pero no la culpo ahora ella tiene mi misma posicion si no hubiera sido por mi madre, no se donde estaria ella ahora, solo quedaban dos meses para que se fuera yo pense que esta era la idea de mi madre de la mejor manera para que yo conviviera con Valerie vaya forma la tuya para convivir madre

-Y dime Valerie que sentiste cuando tu papa te dijo que ibas a tener una madrastra.-le pregunte a Valerie

-No pues papa me conto maravillas de tu mama, me dijo que tiene dos hijas, cosa asi, pero me dijo que era una mujer amable.-me dijo y yo interesada por saber como fue su reaccion al verla.-papa me dijo que tu madre podia darme el amor de madre que yo jamas tuve, porque mi mama me abandono recien nacida.-me dijo y su aire cambio por uno mas melancolico

Decidi no preguntarle otra cosa ya que me daba cosa ver como se ponga triste con cada pregunta y uno que la aprecia no la quiere ver triste, bueno yo empiezo a llevarme bien con ella y no es algo justo de que ella lleve una carga en brazos a causa de su madre, pero yo no la veia asi yo la veia como alguien que aguantaba cualquier cosa


	11. Joshep y Savanna Ainsworth

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 10

Narra Brandy

Bien hoy era el dia que nacen mis gemelos, no solo eso es que estoy muy nerviosa, es que no se, porque los nervios, ni que me fuera a casar seria algo muy raro, porque no estoy a punto de casarme voy a dar a luz que es una cosa muy nerviosa, los dos mese en los que Valerie ha vivido en mi casa, nos hemos echo muy amigas, las mas cercanas del mundo pero por cosa rara, su papa le dijo que iba a tener un hermano, mi mama no se daba de cuenta o ella no lo quiso decir que estaba embarazada, pero lo dijo en le quinto mes de gestacion, asi que digamos que mi madre y yo estariamos en un mismo hospital diferentes cuartos, pero aun asi estariamos en un mismo lugar

Muchas chicas estarian nerviosas en mi lugar, pero yo estoy tranquila para ser madre primeriza, estaba tan calmada, porque sabia que hoy Lysandro no tenia nada que hacer y supuse que estaria conmigo, hoy solo hoy que seriamos padres, no es mucho pedir o ¿Si?

-Estas nerviosa.-me pregunto papa pero yo negue porque las contraciones eran pocas pero desde el dia anterior las tenia y me tuvieron que traer a un hospital

Hombre nadie les entiende, claro como no son ustedes lo que sufren sino nosotras, bueno es que ustedes no sufre, y si tan solo un dia se pide un dia para que ustedes fueran el sexo opuesto porque ya los vere

Y asi las visitas empezaron a llegar una tras otra, primero mi papa, y ahora Lysandro pero el si estaba conmigo en todo momento, no me abandona ni un solo segundo, la chica con la que el salia antes de mi volvio aparecer y lo esta buscando, yo pense que ella era historia, pero ya veo en lo mucho que me equivoque

-Hola Brandy dime te encuentras bien.-me pregunto Valerie yo pense que en este momento ella estaria con mi mama y su papa, ya que mi mama esta en la misma situacion aunque dificil de creer

-Si me encuentro bien, Valerie dime en estos momentos no deberias estar con tu papa y tu nuevo hermano.-le pregunte pues nunca supuse que ese niño nos uniria en muchas cosas

-Pues eso es que no se que es tener un hermano y mucho menos saber que el tomaria tu lugar en todo, pero ese niño ahora nos uniria en muchas cosas.-ella me entendi porque es mi hermano por parte de mama, y yo me niego a creerlo

No pues Valerie tiene razon un nuevo miembro en la familia es que te reemplazan en casi todo, si algo le pasa te echan la culpa, y el te hace algo cambia la historia y te culpa, y el hace u te hace algo siempre eres la primer culpable, asi me paso a mi, pero no me importo porque yo era una buena niña, hasta ahora

Fueron unas largas horas de parto jamas pense que terminaria tan cansada, segun los doctores fue una niña y un niño justo lo que yo queria, pero no los podia ver, y yo los queria ver, pero no me dejaban, sino hasta que Lysandro traia la niña y Valerie al niño, un poco raro pues eran muy diferentes, en todos los sentidos pronto entenderan porque

-Brandy el nombre para la niña.-me pregunto Lysandro no lo habia pensado, pero ya tenia uno en mente

-Savanna.-le dije era un nombre hermoso, mi madre me lo iba a poner pero mi papa amaban el Brandy, asi que me quede con el brandy

El niño era muy parecido a mi, era yo en sexo opuesto, y aun asi le colocamos Joshep y Savanna era identica al padre, pero muy hermosa, pediamos que al menos en los ojos savanna tuviera los mios y joshep los de lysandro en su color, pero no fue asi


	12. Vista al pasado

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 11

7 Años Despues

Narra Brandy

Savanna y Joshep ademas de ser gemelos son los mas inseparables, a la final mi posicion social acepto mi relacion con mi hermanastro, aunque hay mucho que todavia lo juzgan, hasta muchos piensan que fui yo la que quise algo mas que una hermandad con mi propio hermanastro, por favor los dos nos amamos, y hasta ahora la prueba del por siempre, asi es, una boda lo que menos espere, yo a lysandro le conocia desde hace mucho, en el instituto, pero eso ahora ya nada es lo mismo, ahora todo cambia y mucho en lo que nuestras vidas cambiaron desde que los gemelos nacieron

-Mama dile a Joshep que no me moleste.-Savanna es tranquila pero a la vez misteriosa

-Pero yo no lo veo haciendo algo malo.-pero a veces exageraba un poco

Savanna Ainsworth Smiths identica a su padre tanto fisica como mentalmente, pero hasta ahora una chica muy hermosa, o lo va hacer, pero algo si es y es tierna, cada dia que pasaba, Lysandro sacaba un poco de su tiempo para estar con sus dos hijos, todavia recuerdo que todo empezo como una amistad de hermanos y en amantes termino

**_Flash Back_**

_El divorcio de mis padres salio tal cual como ellos querian, y al menos se nota que estan felices porque tenian personas que de verdad amaban yo estaba super molesta, porque en el hogar feliz en que yo habia crecido habia sido destruido, y aun cuesta creerlo, solo se que ahora no quiero ver ni siquiera a mi papa, segun ellos sus amantes eran los mas importantes en sus vidas, y que hay de su matrimonio de casi 36 años, que hay de eso, solo quiero saber que todo esto fue una pesadilla_

_-¿Hija podemos hablar?.-que acaso no entiendo no quiero hablar con nadie y mucho menos con el_

_-Largo no quiero ver a nadie y mucho menos a ti.-lance una almohada a la puerta_

_-Hablemos hija, porque no puedes estar toda tu vida enojada conmigo.-que no puedo estas seguro_

_-Claro que puedo, y si das un pie en mi cuarto despidete de tu cara, largate entiende que no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie.-le dije y solo no me respondi escuche sus pasos se estaba alejando de mi cuarto_

_No puedo creer estaba tan furiosa que sabia que no podia responderle asi a mi papa, pero no me importa por culpa de el estaba molesta y asi paso la semana, el me insistia y yo no le dirigia ni una sola palabra, porque sabia que todo acabaria mal por eso me propuse a no hablarle por un tiempo hasta que pudiera superar lo que paso_

_-Hija ya no estas molesta.-me pregunto pero yo no le escuche pero mi boca actuo por cuenta propia_

_-No porque lo preguntas.-le dije_

_-Hija se que estas molesta dime porque.-queria gritarle pero durante la semana que paso le grite suficiente_

_-¡Si lo estoy sabes porque, porque arruinaste un matrimonio de tantos años, por culpa de esa que aparecio en tu vida, sabes como odio que el hogar en el que creci y crecio sharon, porque lo hiciste!.-le dije y sali de la casa dando un portazo tenia que tomar un poco de aire_

_No se como pero me fui al parque que mis padres me traian de pequeña y me trajo demasiados recuerdos, como el que mama estaba embarazada de Sharon y aun tenia energias para hacer cosas conmigo y con papa, para ese entonces tenia tres años, y era muy lindo vivir o convivir con mis padres_

_Regrese rapido a la casa y vi que papa no estaba pero me dejo una nota pero no podia ver las cosas que pasaran, pero lo mas seguro que hizo algo torpe para seguir arruinando el amor que le tengo, y el lazo que aun tenemos_

_Ya no podia soportar esto, pero que mas puedo hacer solo encerrarme en mi habitacion, para poder estar en paz, pero no me importaba mucho pero estaba tranquila, cuando escuche la puerta vi que papa habia llegado pero no estaba solo, una mujer lo acompañaba y la mujer traia con sigo a un chico de mi edad, pero algo note diferente en ellos, y fue los anillos de matrimonio, papa se deshizo del que tenia y se coloco otro esto no mas creible, se caso y no me lo comento... Lo vi desde las escaleras pero me subi corriendo que esto ya no era para soportarlo otro poco  
_

_-Hija ¿Estas hay?.-digamos que del enojo llore hasta quedarme dormida, pero aun asi mi papa entro a mi habitacion para darme el beso de las buenas noches como ha sido siempre, sabia que esto no pasaria para mas _

_Estaba tan dormida que no podia creer que todavia estaba muy molesta, pero aun asi mi enojo no puede durar para siempre y mi papa tiene mucha razon, pero claro que para mi es muy dificil superar esto, me voy unas tres horas el desaparece y llega con su esposa y su hijastro_

_-Hija quiero presentarte a unas personas.-me dijo mi papa le iba a gritar pero no pude solo asenti y le dije que esperara para yo cambiarme  
_

_-Esta bien papi bajo en un segundo.-le dije el se fue y yo me cambie, me puse mi vestido azul el que papa me compro hace dos años, y me maquille ligeramente y baje_

_Estaba radiante para solo tener mis 17 años, y segun mi papa un buen cuerpo pero yo no lo notaba tal vez si pero jamas le di importancia, solo se que cuando llegue al lugar donde estaba mi papa, su esposa, y su hijastro ahg que no existe un lugar donde no esten esos dos pero todo esto es por papa, solo por el_

_-Melany, Lysandro ella es mi hija Brandy.-dijo mi papa me alagaba que lo dijera_

_-Hola es un gusto conocerles.-dije y lo que supuse fue que Melany me iba abrazar ya que segun mi papa ella solo tiene un hijo y es el caballero que un año mayor que yo_

_-Hola señorita.-dijo Lysandro no lo puedo creer es agradable haberlo conocido_

_Y asi las semanas pasaron yo termine aceptando dado que mi papa ya no era un niño y sabia lo que hacia, poco despues de tres meses que ellos dos viven aqui, y Lysandro y yo nos hemos llevado de maravilla hasta que ese dia le dije que me gustaba las cosas se pusieron muy raras entre nosotros_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

7 años despues de tanto que pasamos, tenemos dos hijos maravillosos, y estamos casados si se puede decir asi, hay muchas personas que aun se opone, pero no le estoy dando tanta importancia

-Brandy es que tanto piensas.-me pregunto Lysandro

-Estaba pensando y recordando un poco en como lo nuestro fue primero una amistad, y luego termino en amantes, pero estoy muy feliz.-le dije lo abrace y lo bese hasta que los niños bajaron hasta donde nosotros estabamos

-Mami, Papi no podemos dormir.-eran tan tiernos cuando decian todo al unisono, eran los mejores hijos que podia pedir un poco


	13. Gemelos Cumpleaños

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo 12

8 Años despues

Mis niños, a partir de esta fecha, ya no lo son mas sigo sin poder creer que mis angelitos ya tienen quince años, todo va normal, una fiesta que planear, y todo lo demas, pero pobre de mi Lysandro cuando sepa que su hija ya no es una niña a la que pueda proteger, Savanna cambio y mucho, todos la adoramos tal cual quien ella es, una chica dulce, simpatica, pero a la vez demasiado misteriosa, no se porque pero se que el mejor amigo de su padre y socio en grandes negocios, tiene un hijo mas o menos dos años mayor que Savanna, pero el chico en un encanto de chico, es el novio de mi hija

-Mama dile a papa que esta exagerando.-porque a mi ahora que paso ahora, si Savanna se quejaba era cuando su padre decia algo que no debia decir

-¿Por el amor de dios que paso ahora?.-les pregunte y Savanna fue la unica en responderme

-Mama, papa dijo que Josh no se me puede acercar tanto tiene que estar cinco centimetros lejos de mi, ya dile que exagera.-si Josh el novio de mi hija ella se puso asi no se porque suerte que no es el hermano de ella porque sino que la tierra me tragara

Y asi estaban casi todos los dias a la misma hora, y era yo la que tenia que resolver el problema, pero ellos era una discucion de todos los dias, yo ya no lo soportaba al menos yo aceptaba que mi Joshep tuviera una novia que de verdad lo apreciara mucho y sigo sin poder creerlo, pero yo debia aceptar que mis hijos ya no eran los bebes que yo habia dado a los

-Porque no puede Lysandro es su novio y tiene el derecho.-le pregunte a Lysandro ero el solo me vio cabizbaja y me dijo

-Es que ella es mi niña y no lo quiero cerca de ella.-menudo padre tan sobre protector, pero aun asi yo lo reprendia es que solo a el se le ocurre

-Se que es tu niña, y la mia tambien pero vela ya no es mas una nena la que cuidamos y protegimos como a nadie, debes de aceptar que esta Chica que esta aqui hoy ya no es mas que una simple chica de 15 años, y que sabe que con Josh es feliz asi que deja de sobre protegerla

Y con eso las discuciones se habian calmada hasta la noche en la que fue la fiesta, muchas cosas pasaron ese dia no puede ser que nunca mi a mi hija tan molesta desde hace tanto la ultima ves que se enojo fue cuando perdio en su deporte favorito, esa fue una rabieta de casi nueve largos meses

-Señora y señor Ainsworth.-Josh era educado y era justo lo que buscabamos para nuestra hija y al fin lo encontramos

-Josh Albot cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija.-le estaba susurrando Lysandro al pobre chico que casi lo trauma si Savanna no lo detiene no se que lo haria

-Papa deja a Josh tranquilo.-Savanna lo amaba y ahora que el habia llega el y savanna se habian puesto a bailar un vals mas lento de todos, era aburrido pero mientras mis hijos puedan disfrutar

Savanna es muy feliz, pero al que no veia muy convencido de si era feliz o no era a mi tesoro Joshep no se daba un poco de cosa porque el no puede ser feliz sera que Alice ya no lo quiere si es asi la odiare de por vida, bueno yo no la odiare a mi jamas me cayo bien, pero Joshep que sera de el, yo no quiero ni pensar de verlo triste


	14. Capitulo Final

Enamorada de mi Hermanastro

Capitulo Final

Narra Savanna

Alice Ricalder, no me agradaba en nada, sigo sin saber porque mi gemelo se intereso en ella, no tiene nada de fisico y ni para decir que no es nada bonita, porque no lo es y eso lo se, pero mi hermano me escucha claro que no, ahgggg es que no existe un mundo donde ella no pueda estar yo la odio, el odio que yo le tengo es claramente porque ella se la pasa coqueteandole a Josh, mi novio, y como siempre el la rechaza, y no se va cansar hasta que me vea infeliz, mi hermanito segun ella era un señuelo, y que su presa verdadera es Josh

-Alice que no te cansas de andar detras de alguien a quien no le importas.-le dije y ella me contesto

-No me voy a cansar se que Josh me quiere, yo le conozco mas tiempo que tu.-no me hagas reir Alice estas loca

-Estas loca Alice que yo sepa que aunque el me lleve dos años de diferencia me conoce desde niña, y yo a el, no vengas con que lo conoces mucho mas tiempo que yo, si te gustaba se lo dijiste, con que te salio te rechazo, porque el me ama.-le dije de manera fria.-te guste o no.-le dije y senti a alguien que me abrazaba por la espalda

-Pero me molesta de acuerdo, y que si me rechazo yo aun le quiero y mucho mas de lo que tu le puedes querer.-si claro yo me voy a tragar cuento viejo de acuerdo

-Aceptalo tu lo quieres pero dejar en la banca rota, ya que sabes que el millonario al igual que yo, solo te importa su dinero, porque dentro de ti no debe haber ni alma ni corazon.-le dije y me voltee y vi que era Josh el que me abrazo por la espalda yo le de volvi el abraza y seguido a eso lo bese

Y volvi a ganar no supe mas de Alice, yo creo que se mudo o cosas asi, no le gusto el comentario que hice la ultima vez que hablamos, pero sigue en sus andadas, yo sabia que ella no iba a estar feliz hasta no dejar a mi Josh en la banca rota, claro estar con el y tener una noche llena de pasion, aja queda accidentalmente embarazada y con eso amarraba a mi Josh en un matrimonio, es que no es necesario conocerla para saber que todo lo que ella arme es una completa y estupida farsa

No le basto el lastimar a mi pobre hermano ahora lastimar a Josh, pero es que esto era insolito, yo no podia ni creerlo, pero aun asi, ella pensaba hacerle lo mismo a Joshep, quedar accidentalmente embarazada de el para que si de todos modos, le iba a dejar sin dinero

-Josh, regrese.-esa voz la reconozco no puede ser Alice esta aqui

-Alice vete.-le dijo Josh pero ella no le hizo caso y se acerco y le dijo algo pero no me acuerdo muy bien que fue

-Asi tratas a la madre de tu hijo.-eso no es cierto

-Alice ese hijo no es de Josh, en cambio, es de otro lo se.-le dije es que ni ella misma se lo cree es que ese hijo no es de Josh

-Si es de el.-dijo sufrida y ella cree que de verdad me lo iba a tragar

-Pensaste que con acostarte con el primero que se te cruzara en el camino quedar embarazada accidentalmente, regresar y decir que ese hijo es Josh, que poca cosa, hagas lo que hagas jamas te quedaras con Josh.-punto para mi una vez mas le frustre los planes, ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por quedarse al lado de Josh pero no lo va a lograr

-Ahgggg no es cierto este hijo si es un Albot de sangre.-estaba molesta justo lo que queria

-A si quiero pruebas si no voy hacer esto.-me le acerque y le quite el vientre falso que tenia se lo arranque.-en serio me crees tonta, nada de lo que hagas absolutamente nada te permitira que me separes de Josh, de acuerdo.-le dije y le mostre lo que tenia en mi mano a Josh y obvio me creyo.-mira Josh tu casi le crees pero esto demuestra que lo unico que ella quiere es amarrarte a un matrimonio para hacerte que te olvidaras de quien verdad amas, y esa soy yo.-le dije la miro con mas odio que antes y yo la mire burlona, y nos alejamos

-Savanna Ainsworth Smiths me las pagaras, y tu Josh te odio, como la prefieres a ella, no hace mas que decirte solas mentiras.-grito pero Josh le grito

-Porque ella me demuestra que me ama haciendome ver la verdad que hay en ti, por cierto no te quiero cerca de mi o de Savanna.-le grito yo la volvi a mirar con mi clasica sonrisa burlo y a Josh le agarre de la amo y seguido lo bese

Poco despues de mucho tiempo no supimos mas nada de ella, nos enteramos de que se caso con el hijo del empresario de la que competencia de mi padre, y lo amarro y despues de eso dejo en banca rota a la competencia, pero no le preste mucha atencion que digamos porque a la final ella si me odiaba pero yo la superaba en todo, tenia mi edad, y eso nacio el mismo dia que yo y Joshep por eso, queria todo lo que yo tenia, la envidia la cego despues de mucho tiempo de que tenia de no conocerla

* * *

Narra Alice

Es que esto no puede ser, como hago para que Josh este a mi lado, no puedo porque esta claro que el esta siendo hipnotizado, claro que lo ama, ella solo se ama asi misma, pero ahora que me acuerdo ella, lo conoce mas que yo, mas que cuando empezamos clases, o antes yo para entonces estaba con su hermano gemelo, ella y Josh se llevaban muy bien, de lo mejor digo yo

**_Flash Back_**

_Narra Savanna  
_

_Conozco a Josh desde que tengo memoria, antes de empezar clases era con el con quien mas tiempo pasaba, a veces yo no lo visitaba, pero el a mi si, el era muy tierno para entonces, despues cada uno fue cambiando, al principio que nos hicimos mas cercanos yo no se si es que era solo una cosa pasajera o que de verdad me habia enamorado, eso no lo sabia, pero el si estaba muy enamorado de mi_

_Recuerdo esa vez que se me declaro, raro tal vez, pero ya sabiamos lo que haciamos, bueno no todo, pero no se pero Alice la novia de mi hermanito no me daba buena espina, ella fingia ser feliz al lado de mi hermano, pero cuando estaba sola, lo deseaba con tan solo la mirada, era espantoso_

_-Savanna, tienes un momento.-me dijo para que era no lo voy a saber_

_-Si Josh.-no pude terminar de decir lo que iba a decir ya que el me estaba besando, Alice nos estaba bien, con esto me demostraba que lo que yo sentia no era pasajero, era que me habia enamorado.-Josh, que fue eso.-le pregunte pues no me lo esperaba  
_

_-Savanna me gustas pero no sabia como decirtelo, y queria que me entendieras lo que siento por ti, ademas nos conocemos desde hace mucho, no te parece.-me dijo yo estaba no se muy sorprendida no sabia que decirle o como responderle.-no es necesario que digas algo, estar muy sorprendida, lo se pero es que no sabia que hacer y al verte me ponia muy nervioso  
_

_-No hace falta que te disculpes, porque yo siento lo mismo, pero me sorprendi al ver que mi primer beso fue robado, por el chico que me gusta.-eso sono raro pero asi suena la verdad, despues de que se lo dije el me beso, pero un beso calido mas que el anterior_

_Lo raro fue ver a Alice llorar, acaso ella lo ama, o le gusta pero, es muy dificil pero ahora que esta a mi lado es muy dificil que logres que este al tuyo, me costo mucho decirle que me gustaba, y ahora que esta conmigo lo amo mas que nada, pero eso de ella es muy raro ella esta con mi hermanito Joshep y yo soy feliz no soy quien para ver a mi hermano como hombre, apenas y lo veo como mi hermano gemelo _

**_Fin Flash Back_**


End file.
